This invention relates to a method and apparatus for sealing the interior of a tank container.
A problem in the prior art is that tank containers often develop leaks due to, for example, structural material defects, rust and corrosion. Such leaks have plagued the petroleum industry and specifically the retail gasoline service station business. In the operation of gasoline stations, leaks generally result in contamination of gasoline illustratively by water seepage into an underground tank. Typically, there are substantial delays before such contamination is detected and significantly many customer vehicles are subjected to wasteful, faulty and uneconomical operation and necessary contamination cleansing repair. Such factors have stimulated efforts to minimize leakage in tanks and importantly have militated toward fulfilling the need for a method and means for sealing against leaks which may occur in tanks particularly after they have been in use for a prolong time.